Renacer
by Ani Bisho Cullen
Summary: La historia se desata con el encuentro de Vulturis y Cullens en amanecer, que pasara si Aro no fuera tan benevolo? que pasara cuando Aro quiera en su poder a Alice, Edward.............. y Bella
1. Chapter 1

**ok primero que nada ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer**

**esta no es de mi autoria**

**unc chia de mi foro me pidio publicarla es su version de Amanecer espeor y les guste!! ok cuidense y dejen Reviews!!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

_**EL CAMBIO**_

Bella POV

Ellos se acercaron a nosotros con Jane y Alec al lado. Mientras que yo me acerque cargando a Reenesme lentamente y Emmett y Jacob de nuestro lado. Le había dado instrucciones al último, aunque rogaba que no fuera necesario.

La sonrisa de Jane se ensanchaba cada vez más y mi escudo se mantenía fuerte….

-¿Puedo cargarla?-pregunto Aro, extendiendo las manos

-Por supues…-me interrumpí al escuchar un grito desgarrador... era Edward.

Jane había logrado entrar a mi escudo y le estaba haciendo daño a Edward.

Jacob jalo mi camisa y sabia muy bien que la pelea había comenzado. Emmett se coloco enfrente de nosotros. Tome a Reenesme le di el último beso y se la di a Jacob.

-No, ella se queda con nosotros-grito Jane tomándome del brazo.

- Jamás tocarás a mi hija, jamás-le grite y la lance hacia el piso.

Carlisle se acerco y se enfrento a Aro…

-Esto todavía puede funcionar Aro, no nos precipitemos-dijo con calma.

Aro volteo a ver a Jane que ya e había reincorporado y luego le sonrió a Carlisle.

-Esto ya no funciona Carlisle- dijo Aro con una sonrisa maligna. Con una facilidad que solo le llevaría cientos de años en poseer tomo al padre de los Cullen por las manos y lo lanzo a un enorme árbol.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett rugieron y se lanzaron en dirección a Aro, Alec alcanzo a retener a Jasper por el brazo y entonces comenzó la primera pelea entre los Cullen y los Vulturi.

Voltee a ver hacia el horizonte, Reenesme y Jacob ya habían desaparecido de mi vista y la lucha entre clanes había comenzado…

- No puedes cuidar a todos Bella - dijo Jane y me hizo volver a la realidad-...tendrás un momento de distracción y entonces toda tu familia y amigos morirán

-No vas a hacerles daño Jane- dije furiosa

Ella sonrió burlonamente. Y continúo como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Primero morirán los vampiros, luego los lobos…-dijo contándolo con los dedos de la mano y luego volteo a verme - ¿Crees que me voy a detener? Iré al fin del mundo si es necesario para matar a tu hija y a ese perro, y tu lo veras todo absolutamente todo Isabella, de eso me encargo yo.

-No si primero te mato- le grite por última vez y me lance a su cuello. Logre morder su brazo ya que logro moverse y me retiro como si fuera un juguete.

Alice se deslizo y llego por la espalda de Jane y logro tirarla al piso.

-Alice crees que…sobrevivamos a esta lucha…-pregunte en un susurro casi inaudible

-Yo…-dijo Alice y su silencio respondió a mi pregunta.

Jane estaba cada vez más furiosa y esta vez mi distracción tuvo que pagarla mi Alice. En abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía agarrada por la espalda y sus dientes a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello.

-Te dije que lo pagarías- grito Jane

Sentí como el mundo de me venía encima…No Alice no…no mi hermana…

De pronto mi hermana logro zafarse y Jane dio un grito de dolor. Seth había logrado morderle la pierna.

-Un perro jamás lograra vencerme- grito la vampira y lo sujeto y logro romperle la pierna, la siguiente en enfrentársele fue Leah.

Yo deseaba luchar pero también quería proteger a cada uno de los vampiros y licántropos que habían asistido a ayudarnos, pero si me distraía alguien tendría que pagarlo y no quería ni imaginarlo.

Todos se habían unido a la lucha ya que sólo lograba escuchar rugidos y gritos. Alice comenzó a pelear con una vampiro alta y delgada.

-Bella…-me llamo Edward acercándose a mí y sujetando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Esto jamás terminara hasta que uno u otro gane, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza se acerco un poco más y me dio un beso en la frente lo cual significaba una despedida que ya sabíamos que ocurriría…Su mano se deslizo por mi brazo hasta llegar a mis dedos, bajo la mirada y se alejo. Se enfrento a Afton.

Pero yo también quería luchar no podía quedarme parada viendo como…ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo. Decidí despejar mi mente y fijar el objetivo Jane Vulturi. Esta vez fui yo quien llego por su espalda y mis dientes lograron tocar su cuello.

-Nunca he matado-le musite al oído- pero puedo intentarlo contigo.

Mi boca mordió una parte de su cuello, y un grito desgarrador se escucho. Era Aro, pero tenia a Esme por el cuello, luego se deslizo hacia su brazo.

Carlisle se aproximo, es increíble que conservara la calma en estas circunstancias.

-Aro, esta batalla debe terminar- dijo Carlisle aproximándose más- Aún no hemos perdido a ninguno de los nuestros y ustedes no han perdido a ninguno de los suyos… Retirémonos antes de que esto nos afecte a todos.

Aro sonrió y dijo

-Sólo lo dices porque tengo a Esme y estoy a punto de acabarla…

Carlisle hizo un movimiento defensivo.

-No lo digo solo por eso- dijo por primera vez alterado-Si has visto bien, Bella también tiene a Jane por el cuello.

Todos habían dejado de luchar para observar a los dos hombres discutir. Jane intento zafarse pero yo era más fuerte y logre retenerla. Rogaba porque Aro aceptara la propuesta, aunque eso era aun posibilidad casi nula.

-Terminar la lucha…-repitió Aro- y ¿Cómo verían los demás si decidiera finalizar la lucha?..-no espero una respuesta- Ya no tendría autoridad, todos harían lo que quisieran sin respetarnos, ¿Qué seriamos Carlisle?

-Lo único que nosotros deseamos es terminar con esta lucha y continuar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Aro le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y luego se volvió hacia Edward.

-¿Qué piensas tu? ¿Estás de acuerdo con tu padre, quieres continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido?

Edward se quedo callado por un momento y volteo a verme, luego se dirigió de nuevo al vampiro.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio porque olvides a mi hija y a Jacob? ¿Qué quieres porque esta lucha termine?

Aro rio de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- dijo burlándose-…porque no se lo dices a los demás

-Edward, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Emmett a su hermano.

-Me quiere a mí- dijo en un susurro

-No…- grite pero logre sostener a Jane- no te dejare

-Bella…-dijo volteando a verme- también te quiere a ti…

-¿Qué?

-Y a Alice…


	2. Chapter 2

**ok chicos aqui esta el cap 2!!**

**les recuerdo q esto no es mi autoria **

**es de Ange Weasley!!**

**jeje ok yo le paso todo lo q opinen!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**EN COMÚN ACUERDO**

Bella Pov

-No…solamente Edward y yo-musite casi sin rogando pero logrando sostener a Jane con todas mis fuerzas.

-Así que sólo tú y Edward, ¿no?- repitió sin interés.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento es que Edward pudiera leer mi mente, pero no podía arriesgarme ya que lo más probable es que Jane logrará zafarse. Voltee a ver a los demás vampiros, todos estaban perplejos por la situación. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, quería estar junto a mi nueva familia, pero si tenía que sacrificarme por mi niña lo haría y estaba completamente segura que mi esposo también. Alec no paraba de mirarme y sabía muy bien que estaba cuidando a su hermano y me pregunte si ellos en realidad sentían amor, una voz dentro de mi cabeza contesto al dilema, claro a pesar de su forma de ser también eran familia. Como todos los vampiros que habían acudido a pelar por Ness.

-Está bien- dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- Sólo a Bella y a mí, te lo suplico Aro deja a Alice fuera de esto.

Jasper sostenía la mano de Alice protectoramente dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendí en verdad los sentimientos del Cullen más serio.

-Por favor, Edward-dije Aro con impaciencia- sólo te pido a tres vampiros, créeme sé que hay otros en este lugar que poseen poderes impresionantes…- señalo a Jasper, Zafrina, Eleazar, y otros vampiros más – tú decides; yo puedo olvidar a tu hija y a ese perro a cambio de unos cuantos. Porque si los dejo ir así como así, los Vulturi quedaremos por debajo de todos, en cambio si aceptan unirse a la Guardia. Nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevería a rebelarse.

Cuando el líder de los Vulturi terminó de hablar la situación se puso tensa y no imaginaba que es lo que desataría.

-Lo haré Ed- susurro Alice lentamente – Iré…

Jasper se adelanto unos centímetros y hablo con voz decidida:

-Yo también

Aro soltó a Esme y ella se unió a Carlisle, se abrazaron y luego voltearon a ver a sus hijos preocupados y evidentemente yo lo comprendía muy bien perderían una parte de su vida, la parte más importante de su existencia. Como yo había perdido a mi Renesmee.

-Me alegra- anuncio Aro con una sonrisa satisfactoria- yo sólo quería tres y ahora tendré a cuatro integrantes en mi familia- término riendo con una sonora carcajada.

Todos los asistentes se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Porque no vienen a mí, intégrense, basta ya de Cullen, ahora serán Vulturi…

Jasper y Alice voltearon a ver a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza. Luego se acerco a mí y deje que mis manos liberarán a Jane, entrelazo mi mano con la suya. Su gesto mostraba resignación.

Nos aproximamos hacia donde estaban reunidos los Vulturi con Jasper y Alice detrás de nosotros. Jane ya se encontraba al lado de su hermano y sonreía de una manera desbordante.

-Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella…-dijo Esme en un susurro casi inaudible.

Cada uno de los combatientes se unió con su bando. Los nuestros se colocaron detrás de Carlisle y Esme y Emmett y Rosalie se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz de ser parte de la realeza?- pregunte Alec con sarcasmo cerca de mi oído.

-Bueno, ya veo que quedamos en común acuerdo, ¿verdad Carlisle?- expreso Cayo

El padre de los Cullen miró hacia el piso y luego dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros, su expresión era de completo dolor. Claro él comprendía al igual que yo es que jamás volveríamos a vernos.

-Si…-contesto Carlisle con la voz cortada-…Estamos en común acuerdo.

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos- concluyó Marco.

-Renata, Afton- se dirigió Aro a los vampiros que se encontraban detrás de nosotros.

Los vampiros a quienes se había dirigido se movieron ágilmente y los gemelos Vulturi les siguieron.

-Vamos, no se queden atrás…- nos animo Jane con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Comenzamos a caminar, Edward me llevaba de la mano. Voltee a ver por último a ver a mi familia, porque todos ellos se habían convertido en mi familia. Luego respire un bocado de aire y continúe. Sabía que los cuatro pensábamos en la vida que dejaríamos atrás. Me permití pensar sólo en una cosa más… "Renesmee, Jacob, espero que sean felices y puedan olvidar". Mire al cielo y luego vi a Edward, él era el ser que más amaba en este mundo y lo único que me quedaba para la eternidad, aunque fuera al lado de los Vulturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicos de nuevo**

**aqui trayendoles la historia de mi amiga!!**

**x cierto yo lo paos tal cual ella me lo da**

**y ella agradece mucho sus reviews!!!  
**

* * *

_CAPITULO III_

_**ESCONDIDOS POR SIEMPRE…**_

Narrado por: Jacob Black

Corría lo más rápido posible con Nessie en mi lomo. Podía sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro en forma de metamorfo. Concebía cada respiración de mi niña. Pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era correr, correr hasta llegar al punto. Logramos llegar a Alaska más rápido de lo que había planeado; absorbí el aroma del lugar reconociendo cada centímetro de donde nos encontrábamos. Por supuesto llegamos a nuestro destino La Residencia de los Denali.

Entramos cautelosamente, estaba deshabitada evidentemente y probablemente los vampiros que algunas habían vivido aquí jamás regresarían.

Ness bajo de mi lomo y yo entre a un cuarto para poder transformarme en humano y poder vestirme. Observe algunas de los objetos, cualquiera pensaría que aquí vivían humanos me recordaba a la casa de los Cullen, tan… humana.

Salí para encontrarme con mi niña, ella corrió hacia mí y yo la recibí entre mis brazos.

-Jake…-pronuncio mi nombre suavemente- papá y mamá no van a volver, ¿verdad?

El corazón se me encogió y tuve que tragar saliva para que mi voz no sonara cortada.

-Por ahora duerme, luego podremos pensar en eso-exprese disimulando cada palabra de dolor que salía de mi boca.

Se acomodo en mis brazos y se quedo dormida al instante, pero yo no podía evitar concebir un nudo en mi estomago al pensar en Bella, Seth, Edward, Sam, Carlisle, Paul, Alice, Jared, Esme, Leah, Jasper, Quill…también pensé en Rosalie, aunque hubiéramos peleado todo el tiempo, la apreciaba eso era increíble de creer pero percibia tantos sentimientos dentro de mí que ya nada era imposible de imaginar. Repare también en todo los vampiros que habían asistido a pelear, seguramente todos ellos ya estarían muertos.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mis ojos deseaban cerrarse mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme despierto…pero al final cedí…

*Me encontraba parado frente a un humano o eso creía que era yo, no, por supuesto no era humano, era un vampiro, un Vulturi…El frenesí que descargo en mi cuerpo provoco mi transformación en licántropo, el ser que estaba parado frente a mi sonrio con suficiencia…Mi odio crecía cada vez más, por qué no peleaba porque solo sonreía. Rugí y me prepare para luchar. Siguió sonriendo y me lance hacia en su dirección. Una enorme figura salió de la nada. Era un lobo, me detuve al instante, pero no era cualquier lobo era…Sam, más vampiros comenzaron a surgir, vampiros que yo conocía muy bien era…Bella…*

Una bocanada de aire me hizo despertar, y percibí un olor desagradable...

-Ness- susurre a su oído-…es hora de despertar, tenemos que viajar de nuevo.

Me transforme en lobo de nuevo y Renesmee volvió a montarme, salimos de la casa. Mi cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, ¿Qué significaba? No podía imaginar a los lobos con los Vulturi, acaso se refería a una nueva raza…. ¡No! Me estaba volviendo loco, debía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Bella…Todos ellos estaban muertos.

Despeje mi mente y comencé a correr y me permití pensar en una cosa más por última vez "Mi familia"…de quienes formaban parte mi manada, los Cullen, si sonaba raro pero era cierto, sentí un retortijón al pensar en mi padre y también en Charlie, jamás sabría que había pasado. Pensé en René la madre de Bella y en Emily, nunca volvería a ver a Sam…

Residencia Denali

Narrado por: Carmen Denali.

Habíamos percibido el olor a kilómetros y corrimos lo más rápido posible pero cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar ya habían desaparecido.

-¿Estas segura que era Jacob?-pregunto Kate

-Quien más podría ser que ellos…es el único lobo que escaparía…-conteste atisbando el desorden que habían dejado- pasamos mucho tiempo cerca de los lobos, reconozco su olor a la perfección.

-Saben que no puedo localizarlos…-dijo Eleazar-..Ellos seguirán escapando una y otra vez, Jacob es inteligente y astuto siempre sabrá cuando haya vampiros cerca…Siempre creerán que somos los Vulturi.

-Y no tendrán idea…-continúe y me deje caer en el sofá-…de que los Cullen y los licántropos siguen vivos.

Continuación…

Jacob.

Lo sabia perfectamente los Cullen y los demás vampiros así como mi manada habían muerto. Si, los Vulturi los habían aniquilado. El dolor de saberlo recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía como si un puñal atacara a mi corazón una y otra vez hasta desangrarlo. Pero debía ser fuerte, fuerte por mi Ness, fuerte porque ahora yo era lo único que quedaba, fuerte porque…esta era la ultima vez que me permitía pensar en ellos.

Y estaba seguro de una cosa, comenzaríamos una nueva vida sin vampiros ni licántropos…


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicos de nuevo aqui les traigo el maravilloso cap de mi amiga!! jejeje

bueno espero y les guste dejen reviews!!

* * *

**¿AHORA SOMOS VULTURI?**

Narrado por: Alice Cullen

Volterra era…aterradora, lo recordaba y me preguntaba cómo sería esta vez, "completamente diferente" contesto una voz dentro de mi cabeza, claro esta vez no lograríamos salir de Volterra…

Iba de la mano de Jasper y Edward y Bella al lado nuestro, al igual que nosotros mostraban aflicción, pensábamos en Renesmee y Jacob, yo trataba de tener una visión me esforzaba al máximo, pero sabía que por más que lo intentará ellos no se mostrarían. Lo odiaba, pero también lo agradecía así los Vulturi no sabrían su ubicación.

Entramos al Castillo, enorme y reluciente. Caminamos por un largo pasillo ornamentado y detallado, en otro momento me hubiera parecido realmente extraordinario en esté lugar con alegría de recorrer e investigar que había en cada cuarto, y era increíble porque lo que más desea en este momento era salir de ahí.

Finalmente paramos y los líderes nuevamente voltearon a vernos.

Marco cuyo rostro denotaba emoción y no necesitaba ser Jasper para notarlo. Se giró en nuestra dirección.

- Muy bien- hablo Marco con voz fuerte y clara- ¡Bienvenidos! Ahora son parte de la realeza…

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada y Aro continuó con la frase.

- Olvídense del apellido Cullen, ahora serán Vulturi, deben sentirse orgullosos no cualquier vampiro puede tener un apellido tan importante…

Nadie dijo nada, rebatir las palabras de los líderes era imposible, aunque nuestra expresión cambio un poco hacia la molestia.

- Suena bien – expresó Jane con una sonrisa burlona – Edward Vulturi, ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Edward se puso tenso pero Bella lo tomó de la mano, él volteó a verla, supuse que ellos también tenían su forma de comunicarse sin palabras y no era necesario que mi hermano pudiera leerle la mente. Jasper y yo teníamos también nuestro código, una forma de saber cómo se sentía y también como podía ayudarlo.

- Sé que mi querido amigo Carlisle, les ha enseñado a alimentarse de animales – continuó Aro, por supuesto no espero respuesta, ya que fue una afirmación- Lastima los malcriaré, y más a ti Jasper, ya que me han afirmado que aún te cuesta trabajo controlarte, no te preocupes, ya no tienes que hacerlo…

En ese momento lo vi, fue mi primera visión desde hace mucho tiempo, y no fueron fragmentos, fue algo realmente apasionante y cruel. "Jasper se encontraba en Forks, y parecía que Ángela visitaba a sus padres, lo saludo alegremente, pero él sonrió fríamente. Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, Ángela estaba desangrándose en el suelo mientras Jasper se limpiaba su sangre"

Volví a la realidad, pero todavía percibía el terror en mi cuerpo, vi a Edward, él lo sabía por supuesto.

- No lo obligarán – grité al recuperar mi voz.

- Te pareció que nosotros lo obligáramos, Alice – pregunto Jane sería y se deslizo a la derecha de Cayo.

- Ustedes deben entender, que ya no son Cullen, ya no son los mismos vampiros, ahora véanse como lo que son, superiores, mejores, Vulturi, la sangre no debe sernos negada, porque nuestra naturaleza es alimentarnos de esta forma y sinceramente no creo que soporten tal seducción y menos viéndonos a nosotros disfrutar- termino riendo y nuevamente vio a Jasper.

Entrelacé mis manos con las de Jasper, para que entendiera que nada le haría cambiar, nada mientras los cuatro nos mantuvieras juntos.

Marco comenzó a caminar de una esquina a otra, parecía ansioso. El silencio nuevamente inundo la sala, parecía que deseaba hablar y buscaba el momento de impresionar.

- Recuerdan cuando Carlisle mencionó que debíamos olvidar todo…- nuevamente fue una afirmación – Pues así se hará, nosotros olvidaremos a su hibrida y a su amigo el licántropo – continuó con desprecio - También borraremos de nuestra memoria a la familia Cullen, una manada de lobos, aquelarres en Alaska – se detuvo y se acerco a mi lentamente – Es su obligación saber que ser un Vulturi, no implica solamente alimentarse de sangre humana, sino también cumplir con algunas tareas…

Ahora fue el suspenso quién reino por nuestro cuerpo, el miedo continuo en cada parte de mis dedos. Y repetí en mi mente "tareas que debemos cumplir", nuevamente la visión llego sin avisar.

"Un vampiro alto y el otro bajo, ataviados con largas capas negras. Se dirigieron a una casa, parecía que se encontraba en una pequeña isla, el vampiro alto río con frialdad y se bajo la capucha, era Edward y su compañera era yo.

- ¿Los hueles? – preguntó Alice, pero no como yo, era fría y cruel.

- Los oleríamos a cientos de kilómetros – respondió Edward con la misma voz de su hermana.

Con una facilidad enorme, se dirigió levanto la cama donde se encontraban los dos vampiros escondidos, ambos gritaron de terror al vernos.

- Pareciera que tuvieran algo que temer – continuó Alice con tono desalmado - ¿Qué esconden ahí? – ella se dirigió hacia ellos y los separo con gran facilidad, entre ellos se encontraba un niño pequeño, pero no era un niño normal, era como… "Renesmee".

Edward lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Sus padres se levantaron rápidamente y se lanzaron en dirección al pequeño, ella los repelió con un golpe.

- Alice, ¿no te hace recordar a alguien? – pregunto mirándola seriamente a la cara"

Regresé a la realidad, a la enorme sala de los Vulturi, y mis sentidos comenzaron a descontrolarse, no podía ser posible, ese pequeño era como Nessie y nosotros se los habíamos arrebatado a sus padres, habíamos olvidado quiénes éramos realmente, cambiaríamos.

- Alice, por favor, cuéntanos que has visto – me animó Alec con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Quise hablar pero estaba totalmente petrificada ante la imagen de Alice, ante mi imagen. Aro se aproximó hacia mí, separó mis manos de las de Jasper y las entrelazó entre las suyas, por supuesto lo vio absolutamente todo, volteó a verme… sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos bueno por fin aqui ya les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia, les recuerdo que esta historia no es mia, yo solo me encargo de publicarla todos los aplausos van para mi gran amiga Ginny!!! jejeje bueno cuidense!! dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

CAPITULO V

"Devuelta a Casa"

Narrado por: Carlisle Cullen

Dolor, dolor, dolor… Si este sentimiento era lo único que recorría mi cuerpo, trataba de buscar el punto donde se originaba este dolor atroz, pero en cierta forma mi cuerpo me impedía moverme, pesaba de una manera espectacular, insostenible, creí que me moriría pero claro eso no me sucedería a mí. Me encontraba al lado de Esme, estaba aún peo, incluso la podía sentir más fría que de costumbre, no pestañeaba ni un segundo, dejo de respirar aunque bien no lo necesitará en su totalidad. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y sabía que yo dirigía el camino a casa.  
Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban detrás de nosotros con expresiones de dolor y furia contenidas. Algunos cuantos de los vampiros nos acompañaron de vuelta, aunque la mayoría había preferido escapar o esconderse temiendo represalias de parte de los Vulturi.

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la casa, ¿Se veía diferente?, No, era la misma casa, el mismo material con el que estaba construida, sólo que le faltaba lo más importante.

Respiré y mantuve el aire, continué caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, giré la perilla y miré hacia el interior, aún se encontraban las cosas y objetos de mis hijos, miré hacia el lado derecho el enorme piano que Edward tocaba a cada instante, lo recordaba perfectamente cada melodía que componía o incluso como antes, cuando aún no conocía a Bella, a veces se la pasaba las noches tocando solamente esperando y cuando la encontró incluso sus facciones habían cambiado, la esperanza se podía sentir en el aire. Y ahora, ahora, no había nada.  
Entré con Esme aún helada y sin mirar a un punto fijo, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana, ahí justamente en ese lugar se habían sentado por primera vez Alice y Jasper, recordaba perfectamente ese día, habían tocado la puerta con fuerza y al abrir me había encontrado con una pequeña vampira, su cabello era alocado y le pertenecía la mejor sonrisa que había visto, había preguntado "Bien, ¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?". A su lado se encontraba un joven más alto que ella y con expresión seria, pero la miraba de una forma protectora. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al recordar a nuestra pequeña Alice yendo y viniendo de compras, siempre nuestra pequeña niña, y ahora sus risas, los chistes sarcásticos de Jasper, se habían esfumado.

-Carlisle… – susurró Esme tan bajo que incluso me pareció imposible escucharla, volteé a verla y observé con mayor precisión su rostro, no había más que dolor – No puedo, yo.. – esperó tan sólo un momento algo realmente atroz – No quiero…  
En ese momento guardó silencio de nuevo, comprendía que no podía continuar, soltó mi mano y camino hacia las escaleras de una forma lenta.

Volví en sí y vi que Tanya, Kate y Garret se encontraban en la casa, también estaban Sam, Seth y Leah, todos con expresiones de tristeza.

-Padre – me llamo Rosalie su voz parecía nueva, jamás la había escuchado de esa forma – Tenemos que buscar a Renesmee y Jacob…  
Escuché la aprobación de Sam y Seth a mis espaldas, vi con claridad los puños de Emmett dispuestos a arrancar uno que otro árbol.

-Lo haremos por supuesto – conteste lo cual me impresiono ya que había creído que jamás podría hablar de nuevo – Sé que debemos buscarlos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.  
-Rosalie y yo podemos hacerlo – susurró Emmett al ver que no continuaba – Nosotros los buscaremos, no debes preocuparte..  
Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a Rosalie.  
-No – grité sin darme cuenta lo cual provocó que voltearan a mirarnos confundidos – No quiero perderlos a ustedes también, no podría, ya no…  
Apenas me di cuenta de que Emmett se encontraba a mi lado, me tomaba del brazo. Suspiro antes de hablar.

- Te prometo, Carlisle, que estaremos bien, ya no va a pasarnos nada, cuidaré a Rosalie y encontraré a Nessie y a Jacob y los traeré de vuelta – noté la forma de hablar de Emmett, estaba completamente dolido y dispuesto a cumplir su promesa aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en su existencia, él no aceptaría un no de mi parte porque ya lo había decidido – Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora, padre, antes de que Esme.. no terminó la frase, sabía que si Esme no los dejaría ir.  
Rosalie llegó hasta a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, no dijo palabra alguna pero sabía a la perfección lo que sentía. Al separarme de ella le di un beso en la frente y acaricié su cabello, mi niña, mi Rose, la más hermosa que había visto. Me aleje de ella lo cual fue un golpe realmente doloroso, miré los ojos de Emmett y me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, debíamos buscar a Renesmee y a Jacob, le debíamos eso a Edward y a Bella. Salieron por la puerta acompañados de Sam.

Miré a Tanya, ni había palabras para describir el dolor que sentíamos los dos, trate de despejar mi mente ante el tremendo dolor que se había producido al escuchar cerrar la puerta. Me acomodé mi ropa y giré en dirección hacia mi habitación, quería estar con Esme, mi Esme.

Al llegar la busqué con la mirada, estaba en el lugar más alejado, sollozaba en silencio y sin lágrimas. Se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza, me dirigí hacia donde estaba y la tomé entre mis brazos, la lleve hasta la silla de madera que habíamos comprado tan sólo hace un mes, la coloque sobre mis piernas y le acaricié el rostro, imposible mencionar alguna palabra de consuelo, pero por lo menos nos teníamos el uno a l otro, para siempre.


End file.
